Devil's Garden
by Niwasae
Summary: LVHP. Welcome to Devil's Garden, a pub ran by the mysterious Harry Potter and his possessive lover. With vampire waiters, a werewolf cashier, and a wizard owner, what could possibly go wrong? This is a series of short stories centered around LVHP & pub.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I dun own Harry Potter or Twilight...**

This story is going to be a collection of short stories centered around Harry, Tom, and the pub. It'll get humorous starting from the next chapter. I wrote this chapter to establish Devil's Garden and so on and so fourth. It is now **4.31 AM**. I am dead tired and I will tell you know that this story is being done on a whim of mine. I also have an HP/LotR crossover nagging at me so you can probably expect that to pop up sometime soon. maybe...

**TbB **is not abandoned or anything of the sort, if you are wondering. I just wanted to get this off my mind. Damn plot bunnies...

_Enjoy_

_**Niwasae Shiina**_

* * *

Harry stared at the door in front of him with a determined look on his face. Emerald green eyes narrowed in thought as full, light pink lips formed a slight pout. Harry struck a thinking pose with one slender hand under his chin while the other supported his elbow. His light peach colored skin was bathed under the soft rays of the sun as he stood by the window in the long and wide hall.

'He said no before, but still!' the young wizard whined in his mind as he grasped his waist length braid and tugged on it. He blew his nose length bangs away from his face and continued to tug on his raven colored braid. He bit his bottom lip while he paced in front of the mahogany double-door.

Harry stopped when he heard the door click open, signaling for him to go in. The 18 year old took a deep calming breath and smoothed his black, emerald lined robes before opening the door and sticking his head in.

'Time for Plan B.'

--

Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, sighed as he sensed his lover's aura on the other side of his office doors. The 25 year-old-looking man ran a pale hand through his short but thick chestnut colored hair as his crimson eyes closed briefly before opening. There was an exasperated smile on his thin lips as he stared, softly, at the door. He waited for his lover to come in and sighed, again, when he heard his lover start to pace. Tom waved a hand and the doors opened slightly. He smiled inwardly when he saw his lover's head come into view.

"Are you busy?" Harry asked.

"Not at the moment. Did you need something?"

"Well," Harry started and walked into the office, closing the door behind him, and approached Tom's desk. "Tom, you love me right?"

Tom looked startled.

"Of course I do! You know I do." He said affectionately.

Harry smiled back and walked around the rectangular oak desk. He stood behind his older lover and wrapped his arms around Tom's neck as he leaned onto him.

"You'd do **anything** for me, right?" Harry whispered into Tom's ear. Tom shivered slightly.

"Anything, just name it and it's yours." Tom replied in a husky tone as he tugged on his lover's braid.

"Then about the Pub-" Harry started excitedly but was interrupted.

"Except that." Tom said and picked up his pen to continue his paperwork.

"But Tom-" Harry pleaded.

"No."

"But I-"

"No."

"Would you let-"

"No."

Harry's cheeks flushed in frustration.

"Fine!" Harry bit out and stormed out of the office. The doors shut with a loud slam and Tom sighed again. He ran a hand down his face looked towards the fireplace.

"Maybe I should ask Severus for advice." He mumbled into the silence.

--

Harry was sprawled on the loveseat in the drawing room with Nagini curled on top of him.

_**I don't understand him. He says that he would give me anything but, the one thing that I would have, he denies.**_ Harry spoke in Parseltongue.

**He worries for you. Is that such a bad thing?** Nagini asked as Harry stroked her head.

_**No, it isn't. I just wish he would give me a reason for his adamant denials.**_ Harry sighed.

Nagini lifted her head and stared at the wizard.

**I thought it would have been obvious.**

_**What do you mean?**_ Harry asked.

**Though he would not admit it, he does not wish to be apart from you.**

_**I don't want to be away from him either; but I am sick and tired of just sitting around here and doing nothing. The war has been over for 5 years already. For 5 years I have been confined within these walls while everyone else has moved on. Is it to much for me to ask for that too?**_ Harry asked her.

**What is it that you want?**

_**I want a place to call my own. Something that I can work with my own two hands, something that can keep me occupied.**_

Nagini stared at her Master's mate before sighing.

**Something tells me that I'm going to regret saying this but, I will anyways.**

_**Nagini?**_ Harry asked as he sat up. The large snake slid off him and onto the floor. She slithered towards the open doors and turned back, her yellow eyes piercing Harry's own emeralds.

**You are the mate of Slytherin's Heir, the Dark Lord Voldemort, the ruler of Wizarding Britain. You are very powerful to stand as an equal next to him. You have earned the name Prince because of this. You have many friends and connections, what are you waiting for?** She asked and slithered out.

Harry blinked before smiling brightly as he processed what she said. His smile turned into a smirk, however, when he saw a certain aristocrat walking by. Harry rushed to the door and stared at the back of the platinum blonde who was walking down the hall to his lover's office.

"Oh Lu~cius…" Harry sang.

--

When Lucius heard his name being called, for some reason, he felt a chill go down his spine as he broke out in cold sweat; which was odd, since the weather was warm and he was wearing a thick cloak. He turned around with a twitchy smile on his lips as he spotted his Lords' Consort.

"How may I help you my Prince?" Lucius asked.

"I have a favor to ask." Harry said with an angelic smile that reeked of danger if Lucius didn't comply.

"Of course my Prince."

It would be two hours before Lucius went to give his report.

--

KNOCK KNOCK

"Enter."

"My Lord, I came to give you my report." A familiar voice drawled.

Tom looked up and saw Lucius standing at the door. He looked distracted but sat when Tom gestured to the seat in front of him. Lucius nodded to Severus who was in the seat next to him and sighed.

"Is something the matter?" the Potions Master asked.

"Not really." Lucius said and gave his report.

"Would you like a drink?" Tom asked.

"Please." Lucius said and thanked Tom when he gave him a glass of Firewhiskey.

Tom and Severus stared at the man as he swallowed the glass down in three gulps.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tom asked as he poured the blond man another glass.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I just need a break."

"Why don't you take the next week off then?" Severus drawled

"I'm planning too." Lucius said and took a sip of his drink.

"We were just talking about something before you came in. A third opinion would be appreciated, if you don't mind." Tom said.

Lucius inclined his head.

"Harry wishes to open a pub. I am against it."

'You would be.' Lucius and Severus thought.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but I am for it. The Prince has been confined to this Manor for 5 years. I'm surprised he didn't crack sooner."

"What are you trying to say?" Tom asked with narrowed eyes.

"Our Prince, for as long as I've known him, was never one for staying idle. He needs something to occupy himself with before he loses his mind."

Tom sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I know he has a lot of energy and needs an outlet, but why a pub?"

"Perhaps you can suggest something else."

"Yes, if Harry wants to run a business, a pet store would not be a bad option. He's very good with animals." Tom said with a thoughtful look. "What do you think Lucius?"

"I am in the same opinion as Severus, my Lord." Lucius said.

"I see, well I guess that settles it then. I'll set up a shop for him in Diagon Alley, I don't want him too far, and I'll speak with Harry tonight." Tom said and went back to his paperwork as Severus and Lucius bowed and left the office.

'This is not good. This is **really** not good.' The blond thought.

--

"Confound it all, Lucius! What in Merlin's name is going on?" Severus demanded when Lucius dragged him into the drawing room and paced in front of the fireplace.

"We have a…problem, a very **big** problem." Lucius said.

Severus narrowed his eyes.

'For the love of all that is holy, it better not be what I think it is!' Severus thought.

"What problem?"

"It's about the Prince."

'Damn it all, it is.' Severus cursed in his mind.

"What did he do?"

"It's not what **he** did; it's more like what **I** did." Lucius said as he made his 5th turn and continued to pace.

"Lucius, would you stop pacing and get to the point already?!" The dark haired man demanded.

"Before I met with you and our Lord, our Prince cornered me and asked for a favor. I agreed, of course, so he is now the proud owner of a pub called Devil's Garden."

"So? I'm sure our Lord can talk him out of it."

"That's not the point here!"

"Then what is it?"

"He's not here anymore!"

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked warily

"Severus, he's not in country anymore." Lucius said slowly.

"What?!" Severus yelled.

"'What' indeed." A familiar dark voice hissed out. It was the tone voice that both men had not heard since the dark days of the war, before Harry had come into their lives.

Severus and Lucius whirled around to see Tom standing at the door with a look on his face that sent many men and women cowering in fear. It was the look that gave him the reputation of a fierce-some Dark Lord. It was the look of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

--

PORT ANGELES, WASHINGTON. UNITED STATES OF AMERICA

Harry hummed as he wiped down the counter of his pub. He had already fallen in love with the place as soon as he saw it. The building was two stories high and was previously used as a small restaurant that had closed down a few years back. It had taken the work of three House Elves to get things remodeled and running again, but it was worth it. The exterior of the building was black and lined in green while the door was painted a ruby red. The interior of the building, however, looked cozy with the stone fireplace and dark furniture, wooden floor, and chandeliers. All that was left to do was to decide what to put on the menu, what drinks to sell, and to hire some help. All-in-all, the pub would be open in a couple weeks if everything went well. Harry looked around and smiled before leaning against the counter.

'I wonder how Tom is doing right now?' Harry thought and just like that, Tom appeared with a loud CRACK.

"T-Tom?"

Tom just stared at his lover with a dark look on his face and raised his wand at one of the walls. Harry's eyes widened as he jumped over the counter and hugged Tom around the waist.

"Tom please, don't!" Harry pleaded.

"Why, why would you do this? Do you wish to be away from me that badly?" Tom asked, face still dark but with a sad look in his eyes that only Harry could see.

"No! I would come back home everyday! But, please Tom, please understand. I was so restless in the Manor doing nothing. Running an establishment like this has always been a dream of mine, a dream that I thought I would never accomplish during the war. Please Tom…" Harry sobbed as he fell to his knees on the wooden floor beneath him.

Tom stared down at his mate and felt his heart twist in pain. He crouched down and wrapped his arms around his beloved; pressing kisses to his head and wet cheeks. Harry held onto Tom as his body shook in sorrow. When Harry's sobs subsided, Tom spoke:

"Does it really mean that much to you?"

"Yes." Harry said shakily and sniffed.

"This is a two-floor building yes?"

Harry nodded in confusion. Tom snapped his fingers and a House Elf appeared.

"How many rooms are there?" Tom asked Harry.

"Three, one for bathroom, one bedroom, and an office." Harry said.

"Set up the office to my needs." Tom told the House Elf, who bowed and left.

"Tom?" Harry asked tentatively.

"I still don't like it, but if it means that much to you, I will support you in any way that I can. I love you Harry."

"I love you too, thank you!" Harry said with a bright smile and pressed a kiss to Tom's lips. "But why did you set up the office?"

"There is no way in hell that I am going to be separated from you and it's not like I can't work from here either. So, I'm staying. Do you have a problem with that?" Tom asked with a raised brow.

"No." Harry moaned when Tom kissed and bit his neck.

"Good, now let's make good use of that room. After I'm done pleasuring you there, we'll move to the bathroom, then the office, then downstairs on all 10 tables, the bar area, and then finally, the kitchen." Tom said with a rakish smirk that sent Harry's heart pounding in excitement.

Harry yelped and then laughed when he was scooped into Tom's strong arms and carried upstairs into the bedroom. Tom kicked the door close behind him, threw Harry onto the bed, and proceeded to pleasure him like he said he would.


	2. In which Harry gains some slaworkers

**Disclaimer: i dun own Harry Potter or Twilight...**

Harry gains his first workers! Next chappie is Opening Night!

_Enjoy_

_**Niwasae Shiina

* * *

**_Emmett looked behind his shoulder as he walked home from school. Alice had told him to watch for flying objects before shoving him out of the car and leaving him to walk home. Emmett sighed and rolled his shoulders before shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

'Damn seer. But I wonder…why Edward was staring at me like that?' Emmett thought when he heard something flying towards him. He spun around and looked up, only to see a black ball hurtling towards him. Emmett lifted both hands to catch it…only to be flung back a few feet by the momentum of the ball. He landed on his back with a grunt and looked to the left where the ball slipped out of his hands and landed, creating a small crater on the concrete floor. He sat up and poked the ball.

The ball felt soft and was the size of a baseball. The ball caved in when he poked it again and he blinked. It was a bean bag toy.

'But if it's a toy, why did it weigh so much? **How **did it weigh so much?' He felt a shadow standing over his crouched form and looked up.

'He's adorable.' Emmett thought as he stared at the petit human boy with big emerald eyes and long braided black hair. The boy's pink lips pulled up into an angelic smile and then he pointed at him.

"You're hired."

"…what?"

--

"He's what?!" Rosalie yelled.

"He's going to get a part-time job." Alice said as she smoothed out her shirt.

Rosalie had barged into her and Jasper's room, with a worried Esme following, when Emmett had not come home. Jasper and Edward were hunting while Carlisle was at work.

"And where exactly are you going?" Rosalie demanded as Alice picked up her purse.

"I'm going to get an application from Emmett's new work place!" Alice said with a smile as she glided past her gaping sister and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek.

"Have a nice time Alice and please be careful." Esme said as she patted Alice's short locks and placed a reassuring hand on Rosalie's' shoulder.

"I'll be back soon!" Alice said and ran off.

--

"So you charmed the bean bag toy to weigh over 5 tons to see if I could handle it?" Emmett asked. Harry nodded and handed him a blood pop. The two were currently seated at one of the tables while Tom was upstairs in his office.

"Yup, you looked strong but I wanted to see if you were strong enough." Harry said as he took a sip of his Butterbeer.

"What exactly does this job entail?" Emmett asked the small wizard as he sucked on the blood pop with a confused but happy smile on his face.

'Damn these are good!'

"You'll unload and reload the delivery trucks and be a bouncer."

"Why do you need me as a bouncer?" Emmett asked the sick of the blood pop moving from the left corner to the right corner of his mouth.

"I need you as a bouncer because of your abnormal strength. Vampires and werewolves aren't the only Magical Creatures that are going to be gracing this pub. There will be wizards, elves, goblins, and more since the pub is considered neutral territory. While I can take care of certain disputes with magic, most of the time, I'll need brute strength. That's where you come in." Harry said with a smile.

"Well, it's only part-time and I do have a lot of time on my hands, so, why not?" Emmett said with a cheerful smile. Harry smiled back and clapped cheerfully.

"That's great! Now, before we talk about your schedule and pay, do you have any questions?"

"Can I have another blood pop?"

--

Harry lay in bed that night with a smile on his face. He snuggled onto Tom's side when the older man slipped under the covers. Tom chuckled and wrapped an arm around Harry to hold him closer.

"Can I safely assume that things went well?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I have a bouncer that can help with the delivery trucks and other heavy lifting, and a bubbly waitress." Harry said with a happy smile.

"Not bad for your first day of searching. Are you still going to put up an ad in the paper?"

"I'm going to have to if I want more workers." Harry said and yawned.

"Did the vampires smell anything when they were over?" Tom asked with a teasing smile. Harry blushed furiously and slapped Tom's chest.

"I hope not! I had the House Elves clean and air out the place this morning. I also sprayed some air freshener, just incase."

"I remember." Tom said with a chuckle. Harry had run around the pub that morning armed with two air fresheners and sprayed every corner of the place. His office now smelled like berries and oranges.

"You know, I was thinking…maybe I should hire Draco. What do you think?" Harry asked as he traced patterns on Tom's bare chest with a finger.

"I'll talk to Lucius about it in the morning." Tom said and pressed a kiss to the crown of Harry's dark head.

"Yeah, he should be a busboy." Harry said and pouted when Tom snorted in amusement. "I'm being serious."

Tom stared at his love before smiling and kissing the pouting lips.

"If that is what you wish, then who am I to deny you?" Tom asked against Harry's lips and with a snap of his fingers, the lights were off.

--

It was two days later when a beautiful blonde strode in with Emmett on her heels. He gave Harry a sheepish smile and introduced her as his mate, Rosalie. It seemed she also wanted a part-time job so she could stay close to Emmett…not that she said it out loud, but Harry could tell.

"There's an opening for a hostess or you could work with your sister as a waitress if you want." Harry said as he handed her an application.

Rosalie took the application and filled it out and gave it back to him 5 minutes later with her resume.

"I'm going to look this over. Why don't you and Emmett help yourselves to the blood pops over there on the counter." Harry said and read over the application and resume. It seemed as though Rosalie had some experience working in a restaurant environment before she was turned. 10 minutes later he walked over to the couple and held out his hand to Rosalie.

"You're hired!" Harry said with a smile as he shook her hand.

He had his hostess. Now, to convince Draco to become his busboy…


	3. Opening Night with some chaos

**Disclaimer: i dun own Harry Potter or Twilight...**

Sorry for the slow update!

_Enjoy_

_**Niwasae Shiina**_

_**

* * *

**_It was early Saturday morning when Harry entered Devil's Garden to prepare for its Grand Opening. He placed his keys on the counter and froze when he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. There was an ominous feeling in his stomach as he walked very slowly towards the kitchen door.

'Not today, for the love of Merlin, please don't let it be _him_.' Harry thought and pushed open the door. He turned on the lights and blinked when he saw a very familiar backside. Harry stared for a bit longer before pulling out a taser out of his pocket and turning it up high.

The large black wolf, which currently had his back half sticking out of the fridge, froze and turned his furry head to the furious wizard when he heard a whining noise. The fur of his muzzle was stained with all the food he had been consuming, a raw piece of steak was hanging from his jaws. The wolf's eyes were wide in fear as his tail fell between his legs when he saw Harry run at him with the high voltage taser. The scared wolf yelped before running out the back door when the wizard managed to graze him with the electric gun.

"JACOB BLACK! You better get your furry hide back here before I gut you and use your pelt as a rug!" Harry shouted as he saw the destruction in the large refrigerator. All of the food was gone. Harry groaned as he remembered the hours he slaved over all the food that he pre-prepared so that things would go more smoothly tonight. He turned off the taser and put it away with a slump of his shoulders.

Seth, who came in right as Jacob left, poked his head through the kitchen door and phased into his wolf form when he saw Harry's slumped figure leaning against the open refrigerator door. The abnormally large, sandy brown wolf nudged the small wizard with his nose and made a whining sound in his throat. Harry buried his hands in Seth's thick coat and wrapped his arms around the large neck.

"What am I going to do? Tonight is opening night. There are many important people coming today from the magical world."

Seth whined in sympathy but stopped abruptly and blinked when the slender arms around his neck got tighter.

"Jacob better run because when I get my hands on him, nothing on this earth will save him from my wrath!" Harry hissed as he tightened his arms even more around Seth's wriggling head.

Seth phased back and gasped.

"H-Harry a-air!" he chocked out. Harry blinked and released the naked teen, who, collapsed on the floor and breathed deeply.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry Seth!" Harry said and waved his wand over the, now, dressed teen.

"It's alright." Seth said.

'Who knew he'd be that strong when angry.' The shifter thought and stood up.

"What's going on in here?" a deep voice asked from the kitchen door. Seth turned to the person while Harry cast a few "_Reparo_" in the fridge before shutting the door and leaning his forehead against it.

"Hey Emmett," Seth started and winced when he heard Harry banging his head on the refrigerator door. "It was Jacob…again."

Emmett sighed and strode over to the petit wizard. He pulled Harry away from the door and led him outside to sit on one of the bar stools. Seth, who was hired as a cashier, walked over to the register and got it ready before taking out his notebook to review over the exchange rate of Galleons and Dollars. Emmett handed Harry a glass of water and blinked when the wizard chugged it down.

"Do you need an ice pack? I don't think Tom is going to be happy if he sees the red mark on your forehead." Emmett said when Harry buried his head onto his folded arms.

"Hmm."

"Do you need anything?"

"Mmmmmmmmm."

Emmett sighed, "The delivery truck is going to be here in a couple of minutes, so I'm going to go get ready."

Emmett stood and headed back to the kitchen door when Harry stopped him.

"Would you give me the phone before you go in please?"

Emmett handed Harry the cordless phone that was attached to the wall and gave a light pat on his back before leaving.

"Seth, what's Billy Black's number?"

--

Billy groaned and rubbed his temples in frustration.

"You can't hide in your room forever, Jacob!" He yelled.

"Yes I can!" Jacob yelled back. His voice was muffled since his room door was shut and locked.

Billy rolled his wheelchair towards the phone on the table and waited for it to ring.

'He just had to do it today of all days, that stupid son of mine.' Billy thought and winced when the phone started to shrill. He picked up the phone warily and put it to his ear.

"Billy, do you love your son?" asked a sweet voice through the phone.

"Not at the moment, I don't."

"You do know what today means to me right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and I am very sorry for what happened. I know my apology won't fix anything, but if there's anything you need, just ask and I'll do everything in my power to do it." Billy said.

"I don't want an apology from you, Billy. I want it from that son of yours! I want to know the reason **why **he keeps on doing this. You can also tell him that he will work as a busboy at the pub until he works off every cent that he wasted during his raids in my kitchen. If he refuses, then he can either pay off his debt in cash or his precious Rabbit will be mine." Harry stated.

"How much does it owe?" Billy asked timidly.

"In the past week, he raided my fridge 4 times and ate everything. He's lucky that it's only the food that I'm charging him for. My magic handled any damage done to the fridge so his total is a little over $3,000. If you want the precise number, it's $3,150.75."

Billy groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I'll make sure he does one of the three options. Again, I'm sorry about all the damage he's caused over the past week and especially today."

"I need an answer from him by next week. Bye Billy."

"You too; good luck tonight." Billy said and hung up.

"Dad?" Jacob called.

"You brought this upon yourself Jacob. You know how much today means to him, now come down and take a seat. We need to talk." The elderly man said and looked up the stairs to see Jacob out of his room and was sitting at the top step. There was a guilty look on Jacob's face as he stared down at his feet.

--

Harry hung up the phone and jumped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Tom staring down at him with a worried look in his eyes. Harry looked towards the register area to see it empty.

"I heard what happened and asked Seth to go help Emmett." Tom said when Harry looked confused.

Harry stared up at his love and leaned into him. He rested his head on Tom's chest and wrapped his arms around his toned waist. Harry felt Tom wrap his strong arms around his body and shed a few tears.

"Hush now. Don't cry. I know, more than anyone, how much time and preparation you put into this on your own without any outside help. There isn't enough time to prepare again, so," Tom trailed off hesitantly, "why don't you ask the House Elves for help?"

Tom sighed as he felt more tears soak his shirt. Harry had wanted to do everything on his own since it would be the first day for Devil's Garden. In the beginning, Tom had suggested that Harry ask the House Elves for help but the small wizard vehemently refused. He wanted to do it on his own and feel proud about the fruits of his labor. So Tom agreed and kept his lover company as he worked.

"I'm sorry love." Tom said softly into Harry's ear. Harry nodded, detached himself from Tom, and went to the upstairs bedroom.

Tom snapped his fingers and a House Elf appeared.

"Gather the others and prepare the food for tonight. The Princes' hard work was destroyed so I expect you all to work just as hard."

"Twinkie understands, sir." Twinkie squeaked and disappeared to summon the other House Elves.

--

Emmett and Seth stumbled as they were shoved out of the kitchen by the House Elves. They looked at each other and snorted before sitting at the bar on either side of Tom.

"Where's the Boss?" Emmett asked as he reached behind the bar to grab an unlabeled black bottle. There was spiked blood in it.

"Resting upstairs, I hope." Tom said as he swallowed his beer.

Seth, silently, reached behind the bar to pull out a beer when he was smacked over the head.

"What was that for?!" he yelped.

"Don't even think about it puppy." Tom stated as he took another swing.

"Why not?" Seth pouted.

"You're underage." Emmett smirked as he took a sip of the spiked blood.

"It's not fair!"

"Haven't you heard? Life isn't fair." Emmett retorted.

All three looked up when the front door was opened with a DING.

"Hey dad," Emmett greeted and waved the black bottle. "Want a drink?"

Carlisle Cullen raised a brow but nodded as he loosened his tie and took a seat next to his muscular son. Emmett introduced Seth and Tom before pouring a glass for his sire.

"What is this exactly?" Carlisle asked. This was his first time visiting Devil's Garden since he was busy with work.

"Spiked blood," Emmett replied with a grin. "I don't know how the Boss did it, but it's really good."

Carlisle took a sip and blinked. It was good.

"Where is your boss?" he asked and immediately regretted when the neutral atmosphere became gloomy. Emmett winced and explained what happened while Tom reached for another beer.

"So, the reason why you guys are drinking at," Carlisle paused to glance down at his watch. "10 o'clock in the morning, is because…"

"I am drinking in hopes of dulling the urge to go after Jacob Black and torturing him for all the distress he has caused, and is **still** causing, for my mate." Tom stated as he took another gulp.

"I'm drinking because no man should drink alone." Emmett said with a smirk when his sire turned to him.

"And I'm drinking because for the Boss since he isn't drinking right now." Seth said as he took a sip of his beer.

The other three men nodded before they froze and, as one, whipped their head to Seth. Seth had his head tilted back and the beer bottle in his mouth as he stared back at the three. He took a gulp and placed the beer on the table.

"Uhh…oops?"

Tom smacked him over the head again while Emmett took away his beer and handed him some juice instead. Carlisle was scolding him and threatened to call his older sister if he didn't behave. Seth shivered but didn't touch any alcohol after that.

'Leah can be scary when she wants to be. But…I still have other chances.' Seth thought as he sipped on his cranberry juice.

--

Harry came down an hour later to see Tom, Emmett, and Seth joined by two unknown people.

"Boss," Emmett called and everyone looked towards the stairs. "Let me introduce you to my sire, Carlisle and my brother, Jasper."

Jasper had arrived 30 minutes earlier to see how everything was going.

"It's nice to meet you all." Harry said with a tired smile as he shook Carlisle and Jasper's hand. He was pulled onto Tom's lap as everyone else turned back in their seats on the bar stools.

"Are you still tired?" Tom asked and pressed a kiss behind Harry's ear.

"Yes but I'll be fine." Harry replied and leaned back against Tom as he took a sip of his mate's beer. Harry turned to Seth when he felt the young man's eyes on him and blinked. Seth was pouting.

"Is something the matter?" Harry asked.

"Can I have a bottle too?" Seth asked and was immediately glared at by Tom, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper.

"No." All for men stated as one.

"But Harry's 18 and he's drinking!" Seth pointed out.

"Harry is my husband and is exempt from the underage rule because I am giving consent." Tom stated.

Seth pouted down at his juice and muttered about the unfairness of the world while the others either snorted or sighed, exasperated.

--

The pub was open and in full swing when Draco, Severus, and Lucius walked in. Rosalie led them to their table and gave them their menus. The three guests looked around when they saw Tom walking towards them and join their table.

"Good evening my Lord. It looks like everything is going well." Severus said.

Tom nodded and inclined his head when Alice gave them all their menus and went off to get them their drinks.

"Where is the Prince?" Lucius asked.

"He's looking over things in the kitchen right now. He'll be out soon—and speak of the devil." Tom smiled when he saw Harry walking over towards them.

"Hello everyone, I thought you guys would've came earlier so avoid the crowd instead of coming in the middle." Harry said with a smile.

"We were caught up my Prince." Lucius said and Harry nodded before turning to Draco. Draco saw the look Harry was giving him and groaned.

"We've been over this already and my answer **still** hasn't changed. **Nor** will it ever." Draco said.

"But Draco-"

"No."

"It'll be good ex-"

"No."

"Will you let me finish a sentence?!" Harry demanded.

"You just did and No."

"Fine then you prude." Harry pouted and turned away with a huff.

"Better a prude than a busboy." Draco said.

"…I don't like you."

"I love you too, you brat." Draco replied.

The three older men were chuckling at the familiar argument when Rosalie came by their table and told Harry that Jacob wanted to speak to him for a minute in private. Harry sighed and nodded. He gave Tom a kiss on the cheek and smiled at the others before leaving. He waved to Griphook, who was with another goblin, and Fenrir Greyback, who had settled himself at the bar. He approached the front and greeted Fleur and Gabrielle, who had just came, and turned to a fidgeting Jacob.

"Follow me." Harry sighed and led the way to the office. Once they were inside, Harry closed the door and gestured to one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions for the past several days." Jacob started as soon as Harry gave him is attention. Harry just stared at him with a searching look that made Jacob uneasy. It felt like Harry was looking through him. "I promise I will never do it again."

"I will hold you to that promise. Now, what are you going to do?" Harry asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll work it off." Jacob said. He had enough money in his account to pay it off but, it seemed unfair so he decided against it.

Harry nodded and spoke.

"The pub opens at noon and closes at 2 in the morning. We close at midnight on Sundays. When do you want to come in?"

"I can come in everyday. On weekdays, I'll come directly after school and on the weekends, I'll come at noon." Jacob said.

"When does your school let out?"

"At 3 p.m."

"Then I expect you to be here by 3:30. On Mondays-Thursdays you'll work from 3:30 until 7:30. You can bring your homework if you want and work on it when it's not to busy. On Fridays-Sundays I want you to work from noon until 8. Do you understand?"

Jacob looked disgruntled but agreed in a sullen voice.

"Your debt will be over in two weeks since minimum wage in Washington for people over 15 is $8.55. I will pay you the left over money you make when the two weeks are up, which, if my math is correct, about $406."

Jacob perked up at that.

"Really?!"

"I'm not in the habit of making people work over their debt unless they owe interest." Harry said and walked Jacob back to the front entrance. "I'll see you tomorrow then Jacob. Right now, I need to tend to the guests."

"Wait," Jacob called and Harry paused, "what am I going to be working as a waiter, a cashier, the bartender?" Jacob asked hopefully with an excited smile.

Harry's back was facing Jacob when he paused. He looked at the smiling Jacob over his left shoulder and gave an angelic smile.

"You're my new busboy."

Jacobs' jaw dropped as his hopes came crashing down around him.

* * *

**Okay people, this message is after i actually went to sleep at 5 a.m. I know the math part is wrong (Kami, don't i know it!) but, neither i nor the calculator were working properly...can we just leave it as a miracle of FF? If not, i can change it.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed to tell me this!  
**


End file.
